The Heads Daughter
by Angelamcvey
Summary: Sian hid a secret from Michael regarding their 16 year old daugher Emma Byrne who was adopted now on a hunt to find her. Does new pupil Emma Jameson really be Emma Byrne find out
1. Chapter 1

The Heads Daughter

Chapter 1

Ever since Sian's marriage failled with Jez and she began a relationship with her childhood sweetheart Michael Byrne, one part of her life was missing her daughter Emma, she gave birth to Emma when she was only 16 who was adopted out to families that could give her a better chance than she ever could but the secret she hid was the she never told Michael of his daughter because he left when she was pregnant now 16 years on her she is a teacher at a school and still madly in love with Michael and ready to tell him the truth about Emma.

Michael was in his office doing paperwork when the door knocked

"Come in, Sian what can I help you with"

Sian stayed quite

"Sian whats wrong"

"Michael you will hate me but I had to do it for Emma and then me and you"

"Slow down to Sian whats wrong"

"16 years ago today I gave birth to a baby girl Emma, She's your's Michael, I didn't what to do we split up then I couldn't cope being a single mother going to uni"

"SSH …(hugging Sian) I will be ok, Do you where Emma is"

"I gave her up for adoption"

"Oh Sian, We will find her promise, Do you know what adoption centre name you took her"

"St James Childrens House, why"

"Come on"

"Where are we going"

"St James Childrens House"

"Okay Lets go"

Then Michael and Sian walked to his car in the car park and go find his daughter Emma.

Just then a teenage girl aged 16 was walking into school late for her first day, Just then Michael and Sian walked out of the building. Then Michael stopped the pupil

"Your late"

"I am sorry sir first day"

"Whats your name"

"Emma Jameson"

"Well go on"

"Thanks Sir"

"Michael, we need to go" said sain shouting near the car

"two minutes Sian and Emma"

"Yes sir"

"Welcome to Waterloo Road


	2. Chapter 2

The Heads Daughter

It was a long four hour drive to St James Children's House. But both Michael and Sian wanted to find out information on their daughter, possibly meet her if she was still there but will she be willing to speak to them after all it has been 16 years. Just then Michaels Black BMW pulled up outside St James front door.

"Michael I am scared"

"I know but we have to do this, all these years it would kill us if we didn't"

"You right come on then"

Both Sian and Michael walked to the front door and rang the bell. Then the door opened

"Hello" came the voice of the children's house worker Rachael

"Hello, my name is Sian and this is Michael Byrne we here to speak to someone regarding a child called Emma she's our daughter"

"You mean Emma Byrne"

"Yes that's her"

"Well why don't you come in"

Rachael let Michael and Sian and lead them to a room down the hall to wait for someone called Sarah to speak about to them about Emma. Both Michael and Sian never seen the teenage named Steph watching at the top of the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Class settle down please" just then Simon Lowsley knocked on the door of Grantly Budgen class

"Mr Budgen's, this is Emma she will be in your class"

"Sure another newbie, to learn the mavoulous works of Mr William Shakespeare and fail" just then Emma spoke

"Actually I love Shakespeare my favourite part of English and actually in my last school I got A's in all my 6 exams"

"Well then looks like a newbie has shined in how to talk back to a teacher"

"Sorry Sir"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at St James Children House

"Hello I am Sarah Jackson"

"Hi I am Sian and this is Michael"

"Hello Michael"

"Rachael told me you wanted to know about your daughter Emma is that correct"

"Yes"

"I am afraid to disappoint you Emma was adopted 2 months ago by Iain and Linda Jameson, they changed Emma second name just last week should be starting school today and a very bright young girl passed all her exams with straight A's"

"Just to ask what was she studing, me and Michael are teacher's ourselves"

"Oh right she was studing English, History, Science , Maths, Dance and IT"

Just then Michael spoke

"Do you have address for Iain and Sarah"

"Sure here"

It read

78 Hill Road

Greenock

Scotland

Michael was shocked Hill Road was 5 minutes away from Waterloo Road then the penny droped the girl that was late was called Emma Jameson she had Sian's eyes and his hair.

"Micheal what is it" Sian asked puzzeled

"Sian we have to go now, we need to get back to waterloo road soon"

"Thanks Sarah for everything" then Michael ran to his car

"Thanks again Sarah, sorry about Michael"

Then Sian walked back to the car with anger

"Michael what the hell was that"

"Sian look at the address"

Sian did but she had to re-read it

"Hill Road, is that the new house just around the conner from the school"

"Yes it is, the girl that was late her name is Emma Jameson"

"Are you sure"

"100%"

"I will phone Simon to check her record"

So Sian phoned Simon

"Hello Simon Lowsley, here"

"Hi Simon, I was wondering if the new girl Emma Jameson records is on the computer"

"I am filing them I the now why"

"No, reason whats her parent's names"

"It doesn't say but I say Iain Jameson and Linda Marie Jameson and in brackets it say adoptive parents"

"Okay what about her address"

"78 Hill Road"

"Simon will you do me a favour will you keep her at the school"

"Sure thing"

Then Sian hung up the phone

"Well, Is it her"

"Yeah we found her Michael, Simon is keeping her at the school"

"Fingers cross the traffic is not bad"

"I know oh my god Michael we found her"

"I know"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the break Emma's phoned went off and she recognised the person calling her pal Steph

"Hi babe"

"Emma I have new you parent are on their way then found out"

"What how"

"Sarah gave them Iain and Linda's address then the guy called Michael Byrne sprinted out the door"

"Thanks Steph, speak later"

Emma then spoke quietly to herself

"No not yet this can't happen, it's too early"

Thanks guys really xxx Love Michael and Sian and Waterloo Road.


	3. Chapter 3

The Heads Daughter Chapter 3

Ever since Emma came off the phone to Steph, Emma was now panicking with Iain away abroad to work which left Linda, she never told Iain and Linda that she wanted to find her real parents. Of course she found out that Michael and Sian was her parents one year ago during a history project given by Mr Paterson.

One Year Ago March 2014

"Oh right class I am going to send you an assessment for your History project I want you to do a project on your family tree"

Emma went to her new home, Iain and Linda Jameson just started to thing in adopting her.

"Linda, can I ask you something"

"Sure thing"

"We have a history project on our family tree, what's yours like"

"Nothing fancy my family is famous clothing manufactures and Iain side was always in business"

"Oh right"

"I am so sorry Emma I just we are not that exciting"

"Thanks Linda and just going to go upstairs and finish my homework"

"Ok sweetheart on you go"

Half way up the stairs she stopped what about her birth certificate maybe her parents' names will be on that. But the problem was that Iain and Linda would not give her birth certificate but she knew someone who would have it Sarah from St James and she knew how to get it her pal Steph

Emma phoned Steph

"Steph, speaking"

"Steph its Emma I need to ask you to get me something"

"Sure what"

"My Birth Certificate and any info on my parents"

"I don't know Emma, do you know where it is"

"In my file"

"What, Emma where not aloud"

"When I was there Steph you could get into anything"

"Okay I will meet me in and hour at the park"

"Thanks Steph"

An hour later Emma was getting ready to go and meet Steph but before she could even reach the door Linda stopped her

"And where do you think you're going"

"I am going out to meet Steph"

"Steph, Emma your dinner is nearly ready"

"Please"

"Fine, be back before it gets dark and I will put in under the grill until u get back"

"Thanks Linda"

Then Emma ran to get Steph at the Park

"Hey Steph"

"Emma, hey here you go everything you need to know" then Steph handed Emma a folder titles Emma Byrne

"Thanks Steph, I owe you one"

Then the two friends separated to go home. After Emma got home she put the folder in her bedroom and went down to have her dinner as Linda and Iain wanted to talk to her about moving to Scotland, she never answered them but went straight way to her bedroom

Emma was more nervous to find out she took out the paper then it read

Emma Byrne, born on the 4th January 1999, Parent Michael Byrne (Father) Sian Williams (Mother)

Emma finally knew her parents' names but Steph done more digging and found out newspaper headline with her parents being mentioned in them

Articles read 'Teacher stabbed in knife attack', 'Super head moves to Scotland', 'the power couple'

Emma was so excited her parents where teachers and living in Scotland, she prepared her whole life for this moment now she had a chance to meet her parent. So she ran down stairs to the living room where Linda and Iain where.

"Ok let's do it, let's move to Scotland"

"Are you sure" said Iain

"Yes"

"What about Steph"

"Well I can come down for the holiday's or she could stay with us during the holiday's cant she" looking at Iain and Linda

"Yes she can" said Linda hugging Emma

"Well I guess that's sorted I better make a phone call" said Iain making a call on his IPhone

"Well you better go to bed" said Linda too Emma

"Well Goodnight"

Emma made her way up the stairs thinking 'I am finally going to meet them'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
